The tracking of the Timelords
by Geminifan2
Summary: Molly Hooper enjoyed a quiet life when Sherlock came back. Then Moriarty makes an appearance. She runs off to see a blue box. A goofy man with a bow tie talks to her. Then she is attacked saved by him. She is taken across time and space. Trying to be saved from her hunter. The secret of her past. She slowly falls for her hero, will anything happen? WhoLock
1. Chapter 1

_**For Brytte Mystere, and their wonderful idea. Sorry it took so long to get this thing started**_

* * *

_" Papa, what about Mama!" A young girl cried. She clung the the shirt of her father. She felt fire hear explosions, she was scarred. Her eyes closed as her father pulled her closer. _

_" EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! " _

_" GET THE KIDS!" Screams and cries surrounded them tears formed in here eyes. They fell down her dirty face. _

_" It's alright darling, We will be ok. " Her father said. His voice tight, he stopped and looked around. A strange sound was heard, her father ran toward it. he jumped and dodged fighting as he went. Sweat dripped from his forehead on to her. She didn't say anything, she could feel his heart racing. His lungs pulling in more air as he packed her around the plant at war. She buried her face in his chest._

_" He's still here!" His voice cause the girl to look up. Her father was smiling, his dirty sweaty face made her smile a little. His voice was so full of hope. She looked over to see a blue police box. She had seen it before, it had been in a museum. Her father rushed to the door, it was open just a crack. The inside was like most everything her people made. Bigger on the inside she was set down. She smiled knowing that here she would be safe. Her father pulled her into a hug. __  
_

_" Be strong for me, ok?" He said she hugged him back. " There will be a man coming in don't leave until he has. You don't want him to see you. " _

_" Papa, your coming with!" She clung to him. " Don't leave me papa!" Her father pried her off and kissed her forehead. _

_" Papa, loves you don't you forget it. " With that he rushed out the door. She went to hide, someplace in the ship. She had always been good at that game. _

_" Master, what are you doing here?" A strange man's voice asked. _

_" Looking for my child Doctor." Her papa answered. _

_" Molly was not at home?" _

_" No, she ran off when the fighting started." _

* * *

Present ( Molly)

" Sherlock! You can't just barge in before hours!" John yelled. Molly smiled, she never minded when the consulting detective did this. She knew now that she would never had a chance with him. He didn't want anything like that. She was happy that he still thought of her a friend. Sherlock was working on a crime, she let him use her lab. Much to John's dismay.

" It's fine John, really. I've brought some breakfast would you like some?" She asked opening a small box she always had with her. John looked at her his eyes softening like a father would with his daughter.

" Molly, thank you, but Mary made sure I ate before I came." He said patting his stomach. She nodded and pulled out a box of cereal and milk. She was happy for him, though she did sometimes wish for a love like he had. Sherlock she was sure knew this, he seemed to know it before she would.

" Moriarty is back!" Sherlock jumped up like he had been hit with a hotshot. Stuff fell on the table. Her cereal split a little. She reached calmly as she could for the paper towel in front of her. That was part of her past she didn't want to remember. She had been used like a pawn, by someone she had fallen for. To hurt someone else who was , now, more important to her.

" Sherlock, you said he shot himself. In the head, I'm sure he's dead." John sighed.

" Ahhh, but you said the same about me." Sherlock pointed at him. Then he looked at me, I was trying to hide my shaking. " Molly, sorry. I...forgot " He apologized. after the fall he had changed so much. She was still shocked by his words.

" It's...fine,...I-I'll be ok." I stuttered out. Mentally smacking myself, anyone would tell she was lying. I had never been very good at it. " I...need to go for a walk. " I stood up, before they could say anything. I walked out the door and ran down the hall.

When I stopped I was at a park. I leaned on a tree and slid down, a hole filling my chest. I was scarred, scared of him. I curled up into a ball placing my head down on my knees wrapping my arms around my legs.

" Oh, London 2013. What a great year." Came a voice. I looked up to see a man, he had on a tweet suit. Dark brown hair. He looked around and I could see he wore a bow tie. It did look kinda goofy. Then he waved at me funny, a goofy grin on his face. I smiled and waved back. He then walked on his way. I stood up and watched him. Something seemed familiar about him. Then my eyes fell on a blue box.

I walked up to it; the top read,' PUBLIC POLICE BOX.' It was almost strange, like I had seen it before. In a dream perhaps? No, You only seen things you had seen before. Had I seen it before. I lifted my fingers to touch it. The wood had looked ruff and splintering, it was smooth. I then moved my hand to the handle. It was locked. I twinge of disappointment rushed though my body.

" It won't open without the key." Came the voice of the goofy man from before. He looked rather serious. I backed away from the two.

" I'm sorry, it's just. " She said. He tilted his head.

" Funny most humans don't mind it a bit." He chuckled. It was my turn to be confused.

"I...I should get going. My friends will be worried." I stuttered once again.

"May I know your name?" He asked politely. Something told me I could trust this man. I didn't know what it was, I figured I should trust it.

" Molly, Molly Hooper." I smiled. " I really should go." I said walking off.

" May we meet again Molly." He then went into the box. Then came a sound I knew. I turned around to see it fading. It left a deja vu feeling around me as I walked back. I didn't even notice the tears rolling down my face until I came back and Serlock and John fussed over it. John doing most of the fussing, Sherlock sulking in the corner like a child in time out.


	2. Chapter 2

**_It's been a while, but here i am. Finally updating this story sorry all _**

* * *

_**Molly **_

I sighed as the door to my flat gave a soft click. My fingers didn't slide from the knob just yet, my mind still reeling from what had happened this morning. I could not get the image of that goofy man from my head. The bow tie he had on was funny. Though it was not uncommon for someone to have one I guessed. It was kind of cool I thought. I let out another sigh as I then shook my head trying to once again gain my focus. Letting my fingers move from the smooth metal to the cloth of my purse.

" You sigh a lot you know that?" Came a voice in the dark sitting room. My back hit the door my hand reaching for the handle. The shape of a man standing the head tilting a little as they took me in. He held something up, I figured a gun. The lights simply came on, letting me see the man who had broke into my house.

His hair was cut short and her eyes meet up with brown eyes. He had a small amount of stub on his face. He looked rather young, though his eyes seemed to be able to tell stories for life times. I didn't know why I took note of that, just that I did. A smirk came to his face white teeth showed.

" I mean you no harm, see your important to someone." He said holding up his hands. A small pen like thing clasped in one. The tip had a red light on the end. That's what he had used to point at me. My guard was still up. I didn't know this man, he might still have something up his sleeve. Besides that he seemed to give off the same air was the Goofy Man with the blue box.

" WH-who am I im-important to?" I asked my fingers going around the knob. I was shaking again, I wasn't sure i'd be able to open the door.

" Moriarty, see we have an agreement." He shrugged. " He's going to help me find my daughter." A flash of pain seemed to cross his face as he talked about how Moriarty had played him. Just like he played everyone around him. Seeing as he only seen it as a game. A game that didn't have to many rules, unlike Sherlock. Still the name cause my head to spin again. He was back, Sherlock was right as always. Just once I wished that he had been wrong about that.

" I won't go." I whispered, my fingers clasping the door. " i'm not important, not to anyone." I said opening the door to run out though the hall way. Not knowing exactly where I was headed. Just knowing that I had to get away from that man in my house. i didn't care if he even took anything. I could replace it easily. I closed my eyes trying to ignore the faces give me as I ran like a crazy woman. I felt my body hit a another and arms go out to catch me.

" Whoa now, calm down there." Came a silly voice. I opened my eyes to see the jacket of the goofy man before. I gasped and stepped back. " Molly! how wonderful to see you again!" He smiled and patted my head.

" H-hi." I said. My voice a little higher then normal. the cheery smile never left his face as his head tilted to the side. " Sorry that I ran into you like that. I should watch were I'm going." I muttered my eyes going to the ground. I felt safe here with this stranger, though I didn't know why.

" Oh dear did something happen?" He asked. I felt arms go around me. He most likely figured that I had some kind of female pain going though me. I was still shaking a bit, I felt his hand stroking my hair. I bit my bottom lip. how was it that this stranger would be so kind? Most people would have just left me around to what ever pain I was going though. " You will be find Molly Hooper." He whispered.

I took a step back and smiled at him. a few tears on my cheeks that i didn't even know had fallen to my cheeks. He smiled back and looked behind me. His face went from happy to dangerous in a split second.

" Run." He took a hold of my arm tightly and started to drag me away. i looked back to she the man that had broken into my house. A scream built up in my chest. i forced my face back forward to see The goofy man's back. Not even knowing where he was dragging me off to. I forced my legs to keep up with his longer ones. He didn't have to pull me so hard now, though I was not a runner. My breaths cause pain to course though my chest. We were in the park now, I was tripping on my own feet.

then I seen the blue box from before. I felt the fingers digging into my fingers let go and went to the door. It opened and I let out a gasp, it looked like a whole room there inside. That wasn't possible! That's when I was dragged to the inside. Not hearing the door close and him running past me to what looked like the center counsel in the middle. i looked up and around as he started to flip switches around.

" You look rather funny with your mouth open like that." He laughed a little. I closed my mouth and looked down at him.

" It's bigger on the inside! That's not possible!" I said louder then I had really wanted to. A sigh came from him.

" You humans, so unoriginal." He shook his head. " It's Time Lord Technology, bigger on the inside." He said and pointed at me.

" Time Lord? I take it that's what you are?" I laughed.

" I knew you were a smart one Molly Hooper." He beamed. " Names The Doctor. I don't believe I've ever told you that. Bit rude of me, sorry bout that." He went back to switching things and flipping them. " I'm one of the last. the other it would seem, is after you. Though I don't know why."

" I take it has has a box like this?" I asked waving a arm around the place. Gently walking down the steps of the place I was now at.

" Not at all. I'm the only one who does. Though he is often a bit more clever then me." He seemed a bit angry to admit that, i laughed a little.

" What are you doing?" I asked. Then the smile came back to this Doctor's face.

" Showing you something, Cause I need a new place to land anyway." He smiled. " Open the door!"


End file.
